Pursuit of Tech: Queen and Dragon
It was a cool day. Cool breezes flew in from the north, gracing the dark-skinned man's face as the boat traveled north. His rower, lighter than he in skin hue, continued using his oars to propel the small rowboat towards their destination, the Snow Country, above the Land of Lightning. One may wonder why the one man stood alone on the boat, without company. Obviously a Kumogakure shinobi, his goal was clear. A mission to the Snow, to capture something. But why was it that only he was undertaking the task, whatever it was? He belonged to the Yotsuki crop, a loyal, and noble clan bunch from the Hidden Cloud. He was perhaps the most famed of them all, under the codename, "K." He was Head Ninja of Kumogakure, and indeed a skilled shinobi. The Electro Bringer, Raijin, among others were his monikers. Quite decorated this Yotsuki was, and powerful as well. The Raikage deemed his friend, this Yotsuki, could pursue this task alone. He had faith, that he could succeed. K was determined to see this through. In pursuit of technology from the exotic make of Yukigakure craftsmen, the Yotsuki's job was simple. Obtain a device said to be locked in one of the vaults of the various Snow Country islands, and return to the Lightning. He hoped it would be easy, the Yukigakure weren't known for particularly strong shinobi. But on the contrary, the Snow had hired someone else to defend the vault, a famed kunoichi lay ahead for the Dragon of Shēngxiào to face. However, he had yet to find that out, as he headed towards the central islands. His rowboat docked, and the rower asked, "Are you sure you wished to be dropped off here?" "Yes." Pulling his hood up, he stepped out onto the small island's snow. "I'll take it from here." The air sparked around him, burning the snow a bit as a light snow began to fall. It evaporated the snow before it even touched the man. "Thanks, you may return to where you came." With that, he took flight, release charge fields, magnetizing the air and snow, repelling himself from them into the air. He set his sights on his destination, a central island holding his goal. It would not hide from him for long. He was approaching at amazing pace. --- Hei dallied around the island, checking fortifications and the state of the island, among other things. In reality, she was quite bored, having seen no one on this island during her entire stay. "Why did I ever agree to do this?" Hei thought as she tinkered with some the traps. Then she remembered, before snickering, "Because Yuki shinobi are pathetic, that's why," As a traveler who only claimed loose relations to the Land of Iron, she was free to explore the world as she saw fit. It was bgy doing this that she had first encountered the shinobi guarding the device. While she had gone to look for what they seemed to be guarding with such ferocity, she was attacked by several of the Yuki-nin. A slash here, a slash there and before she knew, she had eliminated the entire platoon that came to confront her. Seeing how pathetic the remaining shinobi were, she decided to take pity on them and guard their "powerful" object. "If it is as powerful as they say claim it to be, it should only be a matter of time before one of the larger and more powerful villages seek to claim it. I do wonder what village it will be though..." Hei pondered to herself before approaching the location of the device once more. For a while, she wore a blank expression, something which unnerved the remaining yuki-nin. In reality, she was communicating telepathically with the beings she had created and placed at a different point on each island. She had the sensor being create a web that would alert the being and indirectly Hei of any unwanted "company". Settling back into the chair that the shinobi had provided her, she calmly waited, munching absently on some food while the object stood at her side. "Let the fun begin," she thought. --- K continued to fly, as he approached the central islands. As he did though, he would begin to feel chakra pools for various men. However, he would have already set off the Sensing System Barrier then, alerting the woman to his presence. But then, he was gone, with the technique he had mastery in comparable to Mū, the Non-Person. His chakra signature disappearing, he would continue on his way towards the central island where his target lay. He would have been detected by the system, and then be depicted as gone, confusing whoever set the system up unintentionally. As Kei neared the island, he was sure he hadn't been followed, not feeling any chakra, and knowing that the "various men" he had detected before could not detect him by any traditional sensing method, including those of Dōjutsu. Assured, he made his way to his goal. The central small island soon came in sight. --- For a second, she felt a disturbance on the edge of the Sensing System set up by her sensing woman, but then it disappeared. "Hmm...." Hei thought, "it could be nothing but that disturbance, no matter how brief, felt major," She ultimately decided that it could either be a group of ninjas or one exceptionally powerful person. Carefully staring at the chess board she had made, she moved two of the yuki-nin towards the spot where the disturbance had been felt. After all, the yuki-nin were expendable, the sooner they died out, the sooner she could be on her way with their object. She laughed, catching the attention of some of the other yuki-nin, "looks like someone is going to do the work of killing them off for me," Hei snickered under her breath. Senkakusha appeared out of her shoulder, stretching until its head and upper chest area was exposed. "Since when do you become so sadistic?" Senkakusha asked glaring at the Yuki-nin who gaped openmouthed at it. "It's called the rules of the road," Hei sighed, "one looks out for one's interest and only that interest, besides, these aren't my comrades, I could care less what happens to them," She took out her sword and started fingering it, casually slashing at the space around her. Kei would begin to notice the Yuki ninja, as he neared the island. However, though they weren't on his trial, he still sought to eliminate them before reaching his destination. Using his Hiding mastery, on his techniques, he fired two lightning bolts from his finger tips, increasing their piercing power so they'd kill on target. Achieving this easily, Kei made land on the island he had come for. Continuing to keep tabs on the sensing system, she felt the brief flash of something chakra based. She then noticed that the two Yuki-nin pieces on her board snapped, neatly bisected. "Well, I guess they were taken care of, I do wonder who it is," Hei thought, waving some more Yuki-nin towards the last area of the disturbance. "From what I can tell, he/she or even they are headed in this direction," she thought, "and whoever it is means business, I better keep some of these pathetic Yuki-nin on hand as pawns," With this she decided to step out of her chair, swinging her sword in the direction of the Yuki-nin, testing their reaction time. Looking out on the island, Kei looked at, and sensed the woman and the few shinobi around her. Being smart, he kept to himself, not yet approaching, drawing up a plan as he remained hidden. He had his wits, that Yotsuki. Deciding on a plan of attack to get to the vault underneath, he created a duplicate made from lightning, a small bit of his large reserves, but powerful in its own right. Both still hidden by Hiding Mastery, Kei would have to start combat to get rid of the shinobi. So his clone attacked first, while his main body stayed hidden. Moving at the speed of LRA, it came within inches of the woman, appearing before her just then, still hiding the LRA cloak from view. The clone had quickly closed the distance, while staying effectively hidden until last second. The high speed punch would be devastating, Kei's physical strength was that on par with the Raikages- their strength could break cliffs. A direct hit would mean powerful repercussions, Lightning Release Armor's powerful punch at full speed, in K's hands, even a clone, is great indeed. Especially since K moves faster than regular LRA users, the punch, would be even more capable of being hurtful, and more importantly, effective. "What's this?" Hei asked, as the clone bore down on her with incredible speed. Before she could do anything, she found herself hurtling to the back of the area, continuing to go back until she the solid wall, which she crashed through. "Ugh" was all Hei said, as she felt pain all over from the unceremonious punch and colliding with the wall. Dusting herself off, she picked herself back up, carefully testing her legs and her arms before taking out her shakujo and her sword. Activating her Byakugan, she returned back to the scene of the battle. Evident on Hei's features was anger and just a little bit of surprise. "He's fast, really fast, the kind of fast that could easily destroy someone, especially since he has the LRA. How can I slow him down...." Hei weighed her options carefully. Calling in her mind to the beings that she had positioned around the island, she ordered them to return back to the center. "Here goes nothing," she thought, as she moved to just behind the clone. Without a second thought, she brought the shakujo down on Kei's head, hoping to catch him by surprise. Meanwhile, she deftly prepared to end his career with the sword in her right hand. "Let's hope that tumble he sent me on didn't slow me down too much," Hei thought. The thing was, the clone could dodge that blow. Kei could see it, and it could sense it as well. It could of utilized LRA and the Body Flicker, speeds at which even Amaterasu could be dodged. Or transformed into its natural form, negating the attack completely. Or use an electrical surge, to defend against it. But Kei let it take the blow, in order to gain headway in the move. As the sword penetrated the clone, Kei went to work on the next phase. Right before getting hit, Kei's clone would spread chakra through the air, in the woman's line of sight. However, it was invisible, using Hiding With Camouflage mastery equal to the Non-Person again on his chakra. This would allow Kei to manipulate the events Hei would see as she made contact with the clone, manipulating lightwaves in the area. She would see the clone disappear in a shockwave of electricity, which she would move back from to avoid damage. However, if she did this, she would get attacked by what was actually happening around her. As her sword made contact, she would feel a jolt of electricity, numbing her body, as her sword would conduct the LRA around the clone. With this, the clone would still explode on Kei's command, but on the contrary to what Hei could see, using the chakra hidden from sensory, Kei would manipulate the lightning into a dome trap, around Hei, keeping her within. If she moved back from what she could see, she would definitely get shocked by the dome. And if she stayed within, she would begin to suffer some adverse effects. For one, Kei was slowing making the Lightning hotter, into yang infused white lightning. The dome would become increasingly hotter, and escaping it by making contact would cause burns, if not major shocking damage then. In addition to that, the concentrated dome is constantly releasing magnetism waves, which would disrupt electrical discharges, especially Hei's neural messages, immobilizing her, in a similar way to . This would leave her unable to think or move, and allow Kei to get the tech and escape without more opposition if his gamble succeeded. Especially with the fooling her eyes part, with the light waves, and the shocking her part with the contact to the clone. It was quite the trap. However, Kei made one mistake, and that was underestimating Hei's ability to utilize the Byakugan. With her eyes fully activated and at the ready, she continued on her path, seeing through the light tricks that he so eloquently conveyed. Gritting her teeth at the numbing effects of bringing a metallic object through the LRA, she continued to slash away, utilizing her byakugan to see all of the clone's pathways. A slash here and a slash there, and the clone's chakra pathways were in tatters, deactivating its LRA and its in chakra wielding abilities. Because of this, the clone itself disintegrated because of it be made of pure lightning chakra. It was as she effectively destroyed the clone that she noticed the lightning closing around her as if to make a dome/trap. "Who is this wielder of lightning?" she thought, her mind racing for options to disrupt and/or get out of this trap. "To think all of that lightning before was a distraction," she muttered, "you clever lad," Already starting to feel the immobilizing effects of the lightning dome, Hei started to spin. By using the chakra that she released from her body as a makeshift "armor" between her and the lightning dome's walls, she was able to spin out of the dome trap, still sustaining a bit of a shock as a little bit of lightning weaved its way through her makeshift armor. It was enough though, as she reached a safe zone outside of the dome. There, Hei sat on one knee, feigning a little bit of exhaustion. "You are quite a clever man," she said out loud as her eyes searched the area. Her eyes rested on a spot that her near 360 vision had placed as the source of the chakra not belonging to the clone. "What is your aim?" Hei asked while directing her comrades to the seemingly empty point. Fortunately, most of her creations were equipped with body flicker and a a little surprise as they formed a loose semicircle around Kei. The thing was, the deal had been sealed when Hei attacked the clone, and had gotten shocked by Kei's clone as it contained a little surprise itself. Hidden within its electrical surges was black dust, hidden from view by its bright flashes. A small amount within the clone itself, it would serve Kei's own purposes. By being shocked, that meant the iron sand had grazed her, trapping itself in her folds of clothes. With Kei's elite mastery of basic techniques, and with his chakra already in the air, he produced magnetic fields, enhanced from his lightning chakra, which would weigh down Hei all together, to the ground he already magnetized beforehand as he landed on the island in order to fly if needed. Even if she could see it, the magnetic fields would activate instantly, and there wouldn't be able time between forming and activation; it all happened at once, with no time lag, an example of Kei's extensive mastery. Also, as the sword made contact with the sword, it also established a magnetic field (similar through contact with Magnet Shuriken). This magnetic field was established through contact, like that similar technique. Combining with the magnetic fields created from the iron sand particles, it was already powerful enough to do what Kei needed to do. Merging magnetic fields would only strengthen the already powerful field. As, magnetic fields from the dome, also fell over Hei as she stood near it, adding to the magnetic trap, hidden with the first trap. As his magnetic fields took effect, (which would pin the woman to the ground, as long as the forces stood in effect), as they had already been in place, Kei began the next stage of his plan. Hei's allies, fast or not, invisible or not, were still sensible, especially since they were utilizing the Body Flicker Technique, and in contact with the world's electromagnetic fields. With Electroreception, Kei had been alerted to their presence a long time ago. He was already ready, to enter the plan's upper stages. As this happened however, the clouds began to darken. After Kei's clone had been effectively nullified, it had been reshaped into a "Thunderbird", taking flight above the clouds... Kei himself however, went to obtain the goal he had come for, not answering the woman's questions, because as a shinobi on a mission, he saw it fit to be as silent, and quiet as possible, especially until the objective was cleared. Still hidden, he would activate his own version of Storm Flicker Technique, coupled with his LRA speeds, to move at blazing speeds, still invisible. However, he allowed the giant electrical explosion to be visible, as it radiated white hot, evaporating the snow into water vapor, producing an effective mist as well. The explosion was wide spread, threatening to destroy all those that had been approaching Kei. Meanwhile, he had made his way to the vault wall he had destroyed earlier, as he sent the woman flying through here. He commended her (in his thoughts), noting her eyes to be the Byakugan, as he had looked her in the face earlier, as she stood before him, though she had not seen or detected him. I can see why my own people wanted those eyes at a time. They are powerful. If it wasn't me doing this, I'm unsure if they would have come back intact. Grabbing a box, which his intel had described to him as the correct one, he sealed it into a scroll, storing the scroll away. Still hidden, but having completed his objective, he would walk out of the vault, ever on the alert with his sensory prowess, inherited from his father. Once there, he would begin the last two phases of his operation. Hei was alerted to the disappearance of the box by a slight shaking noise before a small woosh as the box was sealed. "Damn," she thought, "Just how fast is this guy?" as she sensed his chakra for a short time before it disappeared once more. "To think this guy could move so quickly. She then promptly fell down, feeling for the first time all of the magnetic build-up that Kei had weaved throughout his trap. "He's a magnetic user?" Hei thought, her anger building at missing such a key detail. "To think that he mastered lightning to such a point...there's only two guys that I can think of that are capable of achieving such a feat," her mind drifted to the hooded clone once more, slow fitting the pieces together. "You're that Kumo ANBU wiz, aren't you? Or should I call you K?" Drawing on her Byakugan's ability to expel chakra, she used it to force the hidden iron sand out from within the folds of her clothes. That in turn weakened the magnetic attraction enough so that she could stand up once more. She move slowly away from the area, using the Body Flicker as a means to help overcome the magnetic attraction that still remained between her and the area she was currently situated in. Once on the outer rim, she called out telepathically to her partners, warning them to avoid the magnetized base and gather on the forest fringes. A reply came to her in the form of rustling tree branches as one of her two creations appeared; It was her "twin". A user of the water release affinity, and possessing an ability similar to the Hōzuki's hiden. Knowing of water's documented weakness against lightning, Hei decided it would be best to intercept Kei near a large body of water, specifically the ocean that surrounded the central island. Having seen Kei's speed first hand, Hei knew that they would have to hurry otherwise they would miss him. Fortunately, this island was relatively small, so they weren't that far from the ocean. "I'll catch that bum no matter what it takes, just to get him to talk..." Hei thought as she sped off to the right and her twin sped off to the left, creating a pincher formation around the general location of Kei that their sensory perception had given them. Still hidden, Kei could look around and locate the two woman beginning to close in on his general location. Pulling out a sword, imbued with lightning chakra, he formed a ring of electrical energy around himself, the Cloud-Style Electric Beheading, similar to the Flame Beheading version. With this protective shield in place, he shaped it into an able dome, with hsi chakra in the air. He then stored the sword, and pulled out a scroll, summoning small amounts of iron sand onto the icy field. Activating the chakra he had spread into the air, and ground, he began switching the charges, and magnetic capabilities of everything his chakra was touching. The "Lightning Secret Technique: Genesis of Changing Charge", had begun, allowing for electrical currents all over the place, with the thunderclouds above beginning to solidify. Kei, having taken advantage of the time his Iron Sand was on Hei, and when he hit her, had changed her body's overall charge to positive, allowing for two stunning electrical charges (meant to stun, shock, and delay for a great period of time) to attract directly towards her. These charges, naturally enhanced, moved at amazing speeds, faster than regular Lightning chakra attacks as they were natural currents, enhanced to stronger capabilities. And with Hei's change in charge active, they would attack her, like lightning attacks the ground. Pretty close to that speed too, as they were attracted to her as well. As for his shield, he used it to fire lightning chakra bolts at Hei's "partner", made to be able to pierce through rock. Though unaware of the positive charge that Kei had turned her into, Hei knew that she would have to approach him with caution. For by his silence she knew that she had hit the nail on the head about his identity, meaning he was extremely dangerous. From what she knew, he was a lightning virtuoso, mastering the lost art of charges and electromagnetism, as well as holding sway over Kumo's most sacred arts. He was simply a dangerous person, one who could be easily labeled as an S-rank, jack of trades type shinobi. While going over all this in her head, she decided to send her twin ahead to the island's shore, leaving Hei to face Kei alone. The plan was simple, to overwhelm Kei and take what he had so quickly stolen from her. While she knew neither she nor him were the rightful owners of that box, it didn't matter to her, for the village that had originally held it did not have to power to continuously hold it, so eventually someone was going to make off with it. A whisper in the back of her head told Hei that her twin had made it to the shore and was ready to "shower" Kei with love. With her twin ready and her other partners forming a very loose semi-circle around Kei's general location, Hei prepared to attack. If that dome was any previous indication, Kei would have something cooked up while waiting for her. Hei smiled, feeling invigorated, "This is the first time some has been a quality opponent in lord knows how long...let's see how it goes," With that, she began her to activate her protection while holding the hilt of her sword with her mouth. With that she gave the floor to her earth partner, he proceeded to upset the entire location where Kei was to be. As that was occurring, Hei yelled the signal to her twin, who began to raise the water of the nearby ocean. It was then that Hei gave the signal to unceremoniously dump it on Kei's general location. "Let's see how you deal with this my lightning boy," Hei thought as she prepared to leap into the foray. The thing was, it had been too late. His system full of charges complete, and the thunderstorm solidified, complete and maintained by Kei's Thunderbird in the sky. This meant one of the last phases was about to begin, and it would happen swiftly. Even before it started though, Kei's attacks would be nearing their targets. Even with Hei's protection, the charges would still attack her, being energy themselves, and more powerful with cutting as they were lightning in nature, than base chakra. Even without cutting, a shield of energy would not protect from other energy. It would just, pass through. And as for her Hydrification-like partner, she would soon be attacked by bolts as well. But in the meantime, with the current situation unfolding, Kei's sensory prowess was at work yet again. Alerted to the rushes of chakra in the land and water, and to the presence of now 3 people on the attack near him, weaponizing chakra against him. Noticing that the lady was coming into close combat with him, he noticed his many options. He could simply avoid the technique, he had enough time, and the skills to do so. Instead, he would proceed with his plan, to completely destroy the island. Using his chakra in the air to create a charge pathway upwards and sideways, he would repel himself upwards, activating the Transformation Technique afterwards, transforming himself into a bolt of actual electricity, mandating where he would go before transforming. Going upwards at the speed of lightning itself (at least the speed of a electrical charge), he would fly into the clouds, merging with his thunderbird to control the electric charges within the storm. Having formed with his chakra as a thunderbird, he would use his chakra in the clouds to release multiple Kirin lightning bolts at once. As the water would rush onto the land, and the earthen attacked activated, the ground would be weakened, and would allow these bolts to do maximal damage. As each blasted through the island at multiple points, 10 in all, the island literally broke apart, into many small pieces. The vault? Destroyed. Kei had cleared his objective of destroying the evidence, though he had made quite the commotion doing so. He had erased his presence there, by erasing the island itself. He would keep the clouds as a cover though, as he would activate Hiding with Camouflage Technique again, to disguise his form completely from those below. They could see his chakra in the air, but Kei himself, would be gone. He would fly off, to meet up with Enkyo, his second in command who had come to receive him, after his mission was complete. But before departing, he would commend Hei in his own thoughts. If this hadn't been him, the mission would not have been completed with such ease (easy for him), and in fact, may not have been completed. He dubbed her the Fearless Swordswomen, and would tell tales of her upon his return. This would be a great encounter for him to learn, and study more in depth the White Eye that has been the envy of his village for many years. But for now, instead of generating a path of charge he would continuously have to hide in order to hide from being detected, he just flew away, in his bird form, departing from the deadly scene below. He hoped the woman would survive his previous attacks and the attack he just unleashed, destroying the island. He hoped that they would meet again, under different circumstances, and become friends. It just happened that this time, he was under the condition of completing a mission for his home. Upon hearing (and seeing) the thunderclouds release their burden, Hei swore. "Just how powerful is this guy? To have the balls to summon a lightning storm to effectively dash my attacks? Just what is his end goal?" Her mind wondered back to that LRA charged lightning clone.....It then dawned on her that she had missed something critical. For as she had cut the lightning clone Byakugan supported precision, the clone had changed into something made of lightning before taking to the sky. She then put the dots together, realizing the "thunder-bird"/clone might be responsible for all of the firepower being rained down on her from the sky. "Damn it, no wonder the "storm" is sustaining itself...its being created and maintained by this clone," She only had enough time to fully register this conclusion before the lightning hit. While it was slowed down and even weakened slightly by the shield she had created, it still did its job, hitting her repeatedly. However, Hei still stood, though severely weakened by the charge seeking missiles that Kei had trained on her after changing her charge. For though Kei had succeeded in making the charges hit her body, the damage was limited by virtue of her location. By maintaining her footing on unbroken ground, the positive charge her body carried and the negative charge that the lightning carried were neutralized as the positive charge was forced into the currently neutral earth. It was an example of polarization in a nutshell, and it may have very well saved Hei's life. However, she had more important things to worry about, for between the ripping earth, the giant waves, and the repeated barrages from the thunderclouds overhead, the island was quickly imploding while swallowed up by the very ocean that surrounded it. "This guy....." Hei said as she collapsed to one knee. The lightning had still taken its toll despite the polarization effect. In her mind, she called out weakly to her three partners, the sensory woman, the earth release master and her twin. With the island collapsing she knew there wouldn't be much time before she and her three partners were swallowed up with it. The sound of footsteps told her that they had arrived, her twin and the earth man arriving first before the sensory woman scooted in, dodging debris and falling trees. "Well, I believe it is time for us to go," she said out loud as each of her partners nodded. With that, she activated the hiden of her eyes, before pressing her hand to each kneeling partner's forehead. With a shudder, their chakra, their form, and their life force flowed back into her body, restoring and rejuvenating her chakra levels and healing any internal or external injuries that she had sustained. In other words, she effectively absorbed their bodies back into her own. Standing up once more, Hei gathered her sword and shakujo before stowing them away in a scroll. With a long drawn out sigh, she began hopping from falling tree, avoiding debris and other projectiles as she made her way to the island's shore. With one last jump she landed on the water before resuming her trek back. Hei paused for a moment to look back at the island before it was completely swallowed up by the severity of her partners' attacks, Kei's attacks, and the ocean's final call home. "Huh," she thought, "I guess I'll have some new names for that K guy. The One Who Brings Forth Thunder and The Electromagnetist. Its a shame we're on opposite sides, I would have liked to get to know him better...ah well, we'll probably see each other again sometime," With that, she sped off into the night. Back on the mainland, a young woman waited, her ANBU mask the shape of a cheetah's face. It hid her impassive face while she leaned on a rock facing the shoreline. Watching the sunset, she decided to yawn, while grumbling about having brought something to eat along. It seemed like it was taking Kei a rather long time to return from his mission. "Did he encounter some difficulty?" she thought, while fingering her loose ponytail. The deal was that it should only take a few hours to finish the job, considering how weak those Yuki-nin were. Enkyo fell off into a slight snooze while a shadow clone stood guard. Enkyo then woke up to gentle moonlight washing over her, while the water lapped at the lightning's shore. "Hmm....he's still not here, just what is holding him up?" she thought. It was then that she heard the approach of electric wings. Seeing a large mass of electricity in bird form, Enkyo continued to watch it, especially as he crossed from the ocean back to the mainland. "Well well well," Enkyo grinned underneath her mask, "What are you doing out so late little Kei? Are you doing an early walk of shame?" She let him transform back before walking a little further away from the shore. Enkyo's voice turned serious, "so how did the mission go? Encounter anyone noteworthy? More importantly, is there an island?" (the last question was code for was the island erased). Enkyo continued walking, her seven swords bumping against her hip. "You do realize it took you over half a day to do a job that you said would only take a couple of hours...." She stopped and sat down. Sometimes she wondered (her parents wondered about this all the time) how she was able to get into the ANBU. Her parents even chided for being to lackadaisical at the ripe old age of 26. But let's focus on the more important matters at hand. "Well? what's the word on the street?" she asked, irritated that she hadn't eaten yet. "It went pretty fine, wasn't too hard. I took care of the island too, its gone now." He said, fixing his hood. Remembering the women, he realized who she was. "I went there on a rowboat, and flew back here slowly so I doubt it wouldn't take so long. But it seems the "One Who Ends Chakra" decided to guard the vault. But its not like it was too much trouble, battle didn't last long. Wasn't even for half the day," This was coming from the guy who could fight for days on end. "She was a good fighter though, that Fearless Swordswomen, might have given you a run for your money," He joked with his fellow captain. "But anyway, I retrieved the piece of technology." He got out his scroll. "No damage, mission completed my friend." "And you may want to get up, best to return this to base before sitting around." He said, before he started to walk towards where he said, after handing her the scroll containing the Cloud's key to new technology. Category:Role-Play Category:Great's Play of Words